Chain stopper devices can provide an attachment or connection of a chain to, for example, a vessel. A part of the chain may be moored to a seabed. By adjustment of the chain length or tension of the chain connected to the vessel, a position of the vessel can be altered or controlled.
WO 2015/150770 in the name of the present Applicant discloses an example of a chain stopper. In use, movement of the vessel can change the alignment of the chain relative to the chain stopper. The chain may extend at an angle, e.g. an azimuthal angle, relative to part(s) of the chain stopper. When this angle becomes large, the chain may become misaligned relative to part(s) of the chain stopper and/or the vessel. This can lead to the chain riding over part(s) of the chain stopper, which may lead to damage of the chain stopper and the chain, for example, when tension is applied to the chain to adjust the length of the chain or alter the position of the vessel.
By increasing the size of the chain stopper or parts thereof, the risk of misalignment between the chain and the chain stopper may be reduced. However, this may lead to an increased weight of the device and larger amounts of material needed to manufacture the chain stopper, which may lead to higher production costs.
It is an object of at least one embodiment of at least one aspect of the present invention to seek to obviate or at least mitigate one or more of the afore mentioned problems.
This background serves only to set a scene to allow a skilled reader to better appreciate the following description. Therefore, none of the above discussion should necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that that discussion is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the invention may or may not address one or more of the background issues.